


Kinktober Day 13: Formal Wear/Aphrodisiacs

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Formalwear, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: At an extravagant ball, Levi receives some interesting chocolates.





	Kinktober Day 13: Formal Wear/Aphrodisiacs

“I don’t see why _I _have to go. I get why _you _have to go,” Levi complains, glaring as he’s fitted into his lovely black tuxedo.

“Is it truly that much to ask, for you to accompany me to a lovely event?” Erwin sighs, for perhaps the fiftieth time that day.

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

“Levi, I told you, the noblemen and women don’t take us- the Survey Corps- seriously. They only take _you _seriously. Humanity’s strongest, over a hundred titan kills by himself, leader of the elite squad responsible for taking down countless titans… Your legacy, one that I’ve created may I remind you, is the only thing keeping them from taking their money and running.” Erwin calmly lectures his little protégé for the hundredth time, the same thing over and over- until it’s engrained in his mind. After a long moment of pouting silence, Levi gives in- as Erwin knew he would.

“…Fine. But you owe me.”

“You say that every time, my darling. I’ll make it up to you. Now shush, and let them fit you for the suit.” And so they do, even going so far as to style Levi’s hair. He hates it, and inevitably returns it back to it’s normal state. Erwin gets all dolled up, tuxedo on and fitted to his glorious body. It’s all Levi can do not to drool. His blonde hair is slicked back, bowtie fastened- and Levi is in awe of the man. He’s intimidating, all tall and domineering in the all-black get up. Levi feels like a child playing dress-up next to him. Sure, he’s built himself, strong and toned. But he isn’t nearly as tall or threatening…unless you know him, that is. “You look lovely, Levi. It’s an honor to escort you, tonight.” Erwin hums, quite the gentleman, taking Levi’s hand to bestow a soft kiss upon it. The raven’s cheeks nearly flush, and he rolls his eyes to hide just how flustered the romantic gesture makes him. Erwin was the only one who could ever affect him this way, ever make him weak to his knees.

In the end, Erwin refuses to allow Hange to accompany them, reminding them of the last event they attended… In which they spent the entire time rambling about dissecting titans and how they have no organs or guts to be found. Several ladies nearly got sick from the discussions. Moblit consoles their upset tantrum, while Erwin and Levi board the carriage to head off to the capital. “I’ve made arrangements for a lovely little inn to stay at, so we don’t need to rush. You can feel free to enjoy some drinks and food. This is a night for you to relax, as well, darling.” Erwin sweetly reminds him. While he would be busy talking up the Corps, attempting to both gain funding, and not lose the existing donations; Levi should take the time to let loose a little. One thing about these balls and dances- they spared no expense with the beverages or food. Delicious desserts, tasty treats, bubbling champagne… It was quite a sight for those who used to live in squalor.

The carriage ride is lengthy, and by the time they arrive, Levi’s bad leg is cramping up something awful. Erwin takes care of their entrance while Levi stretches out his sore muscles, quietly mumbling displeased curses the entire time. Once feeling less grumpy- as Levi could never be _not _grumpy in some sort of way- Erwin led his Captain and lover into the extravagant ballroom. While in the corps, their relationship was well-known and respected, here- they needed to act less obvious. Not only were they two soldiers, they were two _men. _Not everyone was so accepting, of course. They enter side-by-side, announced as they descended the luxurious staircase. A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling, leaving the room lit up in bright light. Levi’s wide eyes take in the extravagant decorations, the fine curtains and linens, the polished marble and decorated glass windows. It was all something he’d never experienced in such abundance. It made his heart ache as well, knowing some people lived in filth and darkness…and here, even inside, they were living in light and warmth. Pushing those thoughts aside, Levi attempts to make a face that was…less irritated than normal.

“Just stay relaxed and calm. I’ll handle the business.” Erwin reminds him gently.

“You better fuck me so hard tonight after this, I swear to the walls…” Levi huffs, earning a breathy chuckle from his lover. Not even minutes pass, and noble men and women begin to flock to the pair. After all, they were an interesting topic of conversation. While some were fascinated by their bravery and desire to fight for humanity, some thought they were insane for doing so. The men flock to Erwin, discussing business and numbers- and laughably, the women flock to ‘Humanity’s strongest’. They ask to feel Levi’s muscles, questioning his daily training and asking how he stays so in shape. They treat him to glasses of champagne, and he allows it, making curt small-talk. While he always assumed they would be put off by his cold demeanor, they clearly seem amused by it. Laughing and giggling, hanging on his arms, handing him more to eat or drink. Levi even thinks that, out of the corner of his eye, he can detect a hint of jealousy on his Commander’s face. It’s amusing, and so he goes along with their ‘oohs and aahs’, letting them fawn over him like he’s the newest breed of stallion.

“Captain Levi, tell us about those scary titans! How many have you taken down??”

“OH yes! You’re so impressive! Here, I got you this extravagant chocolate from the city. It’s a special candy. They say to take it with your…” She giggles, cheeks reddening. _“Lover. _Do you have one, Captain?”

“A-a lover? I- ah… I suppose you could say so.” Levi rambles, accepting the candy with curious eyes.

“Go ahead, try one! It won’t hurt you,” she giggles again, and against his better judgement, he pops one into his mouth. It melts so wonderfully, the sweet taste lingering on his tongue.

“Oh… I quite like that, actually. Thank you.” And they giggle and fawn even more.

* * *

An hour passes, and Levi has ingested two more of the little chocolate delicacies. It’s a mistake, he realizes too late, as his body begins to feel hot. The clothing feels too tight, too warm, and a particular feeling of… _arousal, _washes over him. He can only deduce that the candy has some kind of drug in it, something that wakes the libido- or some shit. Really, he can’t think it over for too long, as his body screams for one thing, and one thing only: _Erwin. _Pushing through the throngs of people, he spots his tall, powerful and social Commander, chatting with some important figures. They all chuckle, seem like putty in his hands. The moment his blue eyes land on Levi, a brow twitches up in surprise. No one else may notice, as they aren’t finely attuned to Levi’s body language as he is, but he can tell… Levi is horny.

“Excuse me, gentlemen. I’m in need of the restroom.” Erwin politely disengages from the group, striding towards a half-aroused, half-drunk Levi. With a firm hand on his elbow, Erwin leads him from the crowd, to the restroom- locking them both inside. After a thorough check that no one is around, he gives a questioning glance to his lover.

“…What?!” Levi hisses, both embarrassed and turned on by their situation.

“What do you mean, _what? _You’ve got half an erection, Levi!” Erwin hisses, scoffing in disbelief.

“It’s not my fault! The fucking candies!” Levi whines, cursing and shuddering a bit. Erwin holds out his hand, inspecting the candy once it’s deposited.

“It smells like normal chocolate to me…” Erwin mumbles, an amused grin on his face.

“I’m telling you, it’s the candy. I feel hot and- and like I need something to touch me.” Levi breathes out, running his hand down his body to palm at his growing erection. Like lightning, Erwin snatches his wrist and gives a stern look.

“You will not touch yourself right now, Levi. You will exit this party, wait in the carriage _without _touching yourself at all. I will make my rounds to say goodbye, and we’ll go to the inn. Then, I’ll work out what these candies are, and we’ll deal with your behavior.” Erwin informs him, scolding and firm. Levi shudders, since all it’s doing is fueling his arousal. He complies, beelining it for the carriage with as little conversation as possible. He makes it out with relatively very few interruptions, locking himself in the carriage and resisting the overwhelming desire to touch himself, to jerk off and relieve this incredible hot burning sensation in his body.

Erwin is taking too long, and it’s becoming nearly unbearable now. His cock is aching, fully erect and throbbing in the confines of his tuxedo pants. Levi lays on the carriage seat, cursing and biting his lip. He could rut against the seat, fuck his own hand- get himself off and Erwin might not even know. _Yeah right, Erwin knows everything, _Levi reminds himself. Before long, or what felt like an eternity to Levi, Erwin is speaking with their carriage driver and stepping inside. “What did you tell them- to get out early?” Levi asks, voice a bit breathy.

“I told them that you were ill, of course. Some of the women seemed to think you drank too much.” Erwin hums, seeming relieved to be out of the party early.

“It must be exhausting, being that charming and good-looking.” Levi scoffs, jolting from his laying down position when the carriage moves into motion.

“Mmm. How are you holding up? You look about ready to dirty your pants already.” Erwin teases, smirking to himself.

“Until you eat those things, I don’t want to hear it,” the raven hisses in response, ignoring the chuckle of amusement. When they reach the inn, Erwin carries up their luggage and inspects the room. It isn’t the fanciest place, but it’ll do. Levi isn’t thrilled about the cleanliness- but he was in no state to object. All he was waiting for, was some kind of go-ahead sign from Erwin. Something that would tell him that the blonde was going to help alleviate his problem. But nothing happened, aside from Erwin unpacking, seemingly ignoring his lover.

“So. Where are these candies that caused you to be an embarrassment?” Levi wasn’t sure if Erwin was trying to tease, or if he was serious- but he presents the offending treats nonetheless.

“Erwin please- I’m so fucking horny…” He pleads, moving to rub against him- but freezing from a stern eyebrow raise. Erwin inspects the chocolate, and eventually pops one into his mouth.

“Mmm, it’s quite delicious. How many did you eat?” He asks, eating another.

“Four.”

“After your little act, I’m going to need a bit more respect and formality.” Erwin’s stern tone makes a shudder rip through Levi.

“…four, Sir.” He corrects himself, watching as Erwin leans in- placing another candy at his lips. Ever obedient, he accepts and eats the treat…thought he has a bad feeling about what the outcome will be. Together, they finish the treats, leaving Levi more horny than he’s ever been in his entire life.

“Strip. We’ll see if I feel like fucking you or not.” Erwin sighs, feigning disinterest. But Levi knows the truth, he knows this is how Erwin gets- when he’s truly in the mood. His dominating side comes out, his desire to control and have Levi writhing for him. It’s a game to him, as most things are- and Erwin always wins. But Levi, oh desperate Levi, is quick to obey. He strips out of the constricting, fancy clothing a bit clumsily- but he manages. And when he’s naked and kneeling on the bed, cock hard and feeling it could burst with the slightest touch, Erwin grins. He approaches, sliding off his jacket and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows.

“Please…”

_“Shhh… You look lovely.” _Clearly, the aphrodisiac effects were taking over Erwin, as well- if the large bulge in his dress pants was any indication. “You weren’t lying, either. I can feel it, I can feel heat spreading through me. Clearly, those women wanted you aroused… You’re quite popular, Levi.” Erwin’s tone sounds more playful now, at least, as he fetches the container of oil from the nightstand.

“So are you,” Levi scoffs, “if you weren’t busy talking business all night, those ladies would have practically dry humped you.” He isn’t jealous- no. Not one bit… “You just look too good like that.”

“Oh, I do? Well…” Erwin leans in, lips hot against Levi’s ear. “I guess they’ll have to be disappointed. I’m only interested in the one lovely and troublesome brat I’ve got.” He purrs, sending shudders down Levi’s bare skin.

“…Did you just call me a brat?” He huffs, attempting to manage a glare. Erwin only chuckles, shoving him to force him onto his back.

“Yes, I did. Funny how you’re always calling the recruits that, but you’re the biggest brat of them all.” Erwin’s fingers are dipped in the oil, and Levi spreads his legs obscenely in anticipation. The stretching is rushed, the blonde’s fingers rubbing and pushing in with impatience. The arousal is beginning to take over, pushing his patience to virtually zero. Levi is all thankful moans and gasps, arching that gorgeous and toned back in the way Erwin loves. Suddenly it’s a million degrees, and his pants are way too tight on his aching cock. Fingers slipping out, Erwin releases his fly to remove his length. “How’s it feel to be so powerless, to be so needy for my cock?” At that, Levi can’t take it any longer. He yanks Erwin down, shoving him on his back with strength that is unquestionably his own. In a moment, he’s straddling the man with an expression of pure impatience. Levi wants his cock, and he wants it _right fucking now. _

“Who says I’m powerless?” Levi breathes out, one hand on Erwin’s cock to hold it steady, the other on Erwin’s torso for leverage. And like that, he lowers himself finally, _finally, _onto the waiting, hard length. Seeing Erwin beneath him, still dressed up to the nines, panting and needy- it stirs a hunger inside Levi, that is so intense, he may explode if he doesn’t feed it. It isn’t but a moment that Erwin’s cock is deep inside, when the desperate raven starts to move. By this point, they’re both so delirious with need, there’s no semblance of gentle or soft- it’s _animalistic, hungry. _Erwin yanks Levi’s hips down hard as he bounces, thrusts himself up aim to get deeper. _Oh, _Levi’s so hot and tight around him, it’s an incredible feeling that he can’t get enough of. Levi is no better, panting and moaning as he slams himself down time and time again, onto Erwin’s waiting length. It’s sweaty and desperate, hot and hurried- they both make obscene sounds, both grunt one another’s name.

It’s Levi, first, who comes with the blonde’s large hand rubbing his aching cock. He shudders and moans- but they both realize… It isn’t going down. Not even a little. The realization tears a whine from Levi’s lips, nearly pitiful as it dawns on him- it’s going to take a lot more for these drugs to ware off. Erwin’s next, cursing as he fills Levi up with his hot release. “I’m still so hard…” It’s an obvious statement, since Levi can _feel _how hard he still is- and there’s only one solution… They fuck again. This time Erwin’s on top, Levi’s legs latched tight around his waist as he fucks into that now moist heat- craving the sensations even more. His cock trapped between them, Levi comes again- convulsing and crying out. A little sob erupts from his throat, because sensitivity is creeping it’s way in… _And he’s still fucking hard. _After Erwin’s next release, adding to the lewd wetness inside Levi, he pulls out to flip the raven onto his front.

Third time is a charm, Levi hopes, as the blonde pins him down and roughly fucks him from behind. There are sure to be bruises on his hips, claw marks on his skin, bites littering his toned back- when tomorrow comes. Erwin is rough, and Levi is all too eager to moan for him and come again, and again… and _again, _as Erwin takes him greedily. The blonde strips, tossing sweaty clothes carelessly, obsessed with Levi’s body and the way he squirms to his touches now. Levi loses count, he feels his entire body weighing a ton- and when Erwin’s finally done… They’re both filthy messes.

“I can’t feel my ass.” Levi mumbles as they lay together- not even having the energy to get up and clean themselves off. Come morning, Levi will be miserable- in pain and pissed off about how dirty he is. But right now…right now, he’s happy. Sated, finally, and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> A day late and a dollar short- story of my life. 
> 
> Let's see if I can get caught up!
> 
> Twitter: charmolypiclevi  
Instagram: charmolypic.levi


End file.
